


[Podfic of] It's So Overt, It's Covert

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] Ain't That A Kick In The Head [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary :<br/>Wherein Lydia knows what's really going on, Derek is jealous and Stiles really wishes people would let him eat breakfast in peace.</p><p>Prequel to It Had to Be You and It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] It's So Overt, It's Covert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's So Overt, It's Covert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327296) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



> this work was a labor of love which entailed me recording over and over again because apparently I pronounce everything in the harry potter universe wrong. Big thanks to swing set in December for letting me podfic this series

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jnrs47zmjt0761k) of individual story [MP3 of all stories in the verse in one](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5g4t567ipa5a2cw)

streaming


End file.
